Red Dawn
by Radaketor
Summary: Started out as a one-shot, now thanks to all the Reviews i'll be giving it two more chapters. Red/Dawn
1. Red Dawn

**This story does not involve Pokémon fighting since I find it boring to write a story only saying: Pikachu used Thunderbolt. It's super effective! If that doesn't go with your taste of Pokémon fan fiction, then leave. I don't want any hate in the reviews saying that I didn't put any Pokémon. You have been warned.**

**This story will be about Red from the games and Dawn from the show.**

**In here they were childhood friends that lived in a small town called EagleTown.**

"So were you going to school next year?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know maybe BidoofHigh. You?" Red said while playing on his NES.

"I was thinking BidoofHigh too! I mean it's the closest to EagleTown."

"Yeah, hey wanna play? "

"I thought you would never ask. " Dawn said leaping out of Red's bed and walking to the TV siting on Red's left.

"Here." Red said as he handed her the controller.

"So what're we playing?"

"Legend of Zelda."

_After about 1 hour or so_.

"Want something to eat?" Red asked.

"Yeah thanks." Dawn answered.

Red stepped out of the room and went downstairs to the fridge.

Dawn then started to remember when they were both younger.

_5 years ago_

Red was alone siting on the classroom of his now empty school.

"It's almost 5 o'clock, better go home." Red said.

As he was walking down the hallway he noticed he was not alone, hearing noise coming from a classroom.

He looked inside the classroom since he usually was the last one to leave the school grounds.

"Where is it? Where is it?" said a girl inside the empty classroom.

"What're you doing?"

"AAAHHHH!" Dawn screamed not expecting somebody else to be in the school.

"What did I do?" Red said surprised at her scream.

"Uh… oh, um … sorry I wasn't expecting anybody else to be at school."

"There isn't I'm the only one left."

"I was looking for my schoolbag, I think I left it somewhere in this classroom."

"What does it look like?"

"It's Pink."

After a couple of minutes Red found it behind the teacher's desk.

"Is it this one?"

"Yes! Thank you" Dawn said being handed the bag.

"So why are you here alone?" Dawn asked.

"I always stay alone"

"Why?"

"Because I've got nothing better to do." Red said leaving the classroom.

"Why don't you play whit your friends? That's what I do." Dawn asked leaving the classroom and walking besides Red.

"I-I don't have friends." Red said looking at the ground.

"I can be your friend" Dawn said smiling at him and putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah, friends forever."

_Present_

Dawn remembered the day they first meet and smiled at herself.

5 years have passed and they are now both teenagers, and she started feeling something for him, she liked him, she really liked him… she loved him.

Red came back up the stairs and walked inside the room.

"Sorry, nothing good on the fridge, wanna go to a café and get something to eat?"

"Ok"

Dawn put on her pink boots.

"Umm… Red?" Dawn asked looking at her feet.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said we would be friends forever?" She said still looking at her feet.

"I-I think so."

"I-I *gulp* I want to be more than just friends." She said looking at him in the eyes, her face was red.

"I thought you would never ask." He said stepping closer to her.

"Wh-Wha?" she said.

He just put his lips on hers and they kissed.


	2. Night to Remember

**A/N: This is a sequel to my first one-shot (Red Dawn) and since I've had people ask me to do another one of these, I decided to write this. Like the first chapter will have no Pokémon, it'll just be about Red (the guy from the game) and Dawn's (from the anime) relationship with each other as they go from childhood friends to lovers. Warning, slight lemon ahead.**

It's been two years since Dawn confessed to Red and they were both 16 by now, their relationship wasn't like most, they almost never fought and when they did fight, a hug and kiss on the forehead from him would usually make everything better. Yup the last two years were basically peaceful and quiet, that is… until Dawn asked him something 2 days ago.

"Do you… do you wanna make love?" he asked him, her face was red as a cherry

Red was taken aback by this, they really had gone a long way since they first kissed, but they never went further than him touching her chest a couple of times "Where… where's this coming from?" he asked as sweat dropped from his brow, was he not exciting enough for her? Did they really have to take this step so early? He didn't think so but she does.

"Well, it's just that Misty and Ash have already tried it and she says it's really great" Dawn answers while still bearing pinkish cheeks, it's true Ash and Misty have had sex, Ash even bragged about it to Brock and Red, but Red didn't know that it was true, he merely thought Ash was just trying to look cool.

"Dawn" he grabs her hand "We don't have to do something that you're not sure if you want to do right now, I can wait as long as I have to" she smiled weakly and hugged him burying her head in his chest.

"I'm ready when you are…" she whispered into his chest, almost as if she didn't want him to hear her, he just stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his arms like usual

After about 5 minutes she was snoring into his chest peacefully, a little drip of drool rolled down her mouth into his bare chest, she liked to sleep on his uncovered chest, something about feeling safe or something like that. He found himself smiling as he stroked her sleeping face; she always looked so cute when she slept.

He moved the hand that was just moments ago stroking her face into his jeans and took out his cell-phone, he opened it and saw that he still have an hour to go home, his mom didn't really mind him staying so long with his girlfriend, she knew he wasn't like most boys, he didn't think with his crotch, he thinks with his head. He hid his phone again in his jeans and remembered that his mother was going to her sister's in the weekend, this gave him and idea, he and Dawn could be together during the whole weekend, alone!

While Red didn't want to force Dawn to make love with him, he had to admit that she was a really beautiful woman; her chest had grown since the first time they kissed, she had a narrow waist, a small but lovely butt, he wasn't one to stare but he did notice she had curves that would make any guy drool, he was indeed lucky she loved him, and he felt the same way for her.

He starts caressing her cheek once again and starts thinking 'I'll ask if she wants to do it Saturday when she gets to my place, is she wants to do it, great! If she changed her mind I'll wait until she is ready'

**-o—o—o-**

Thursday and Friday passed really fast; they had went to school, had lunch together, he took her home, they kissed and went their own ways. And now Saturday was here, he called her early in the morning to ask if she wanted to come to his place to hang out, she accepted gladly.

**-o—o—o-**

Their homes were about 10 minutes from each other so he had little time to prepare, he lit up a few candles in his room, he closed the curtains and dimmed the light until it was perfect for Dawn, he knew she liked these romantic things

Not a moment after he lit the last candle there was a knock on his door. He walked to the door and opened it to find a smiling Dawn on the other side. She got on the tip of her toes and kissed him then she walked inside the house and sat on the small couch

"So, what're we doing today?" she asked politely

"Wanna go to my room and fool around?" he asked with a smirk

She knew that would involve a lot of kissing and hugging so she got off the couch and grabbed his hand, the two of them walked to the room and before Dawn turned the handle Red covered her eyes with his hands, thinking he was just being playful she didn't mind it

"Open the door, Dawn" he whispered to her

She didn't object and turned the handle and both of them walked inside, Red still covering her eyes. He closed the door with his foot and took his hands from her face; she immediately gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she saw the lighting in the room, it was so romantic. He walked in front of her and took her hands into his own.

"I'm ready Dawn" he said before planting a kiss on her now blushing cheeks

She couldn't believe it; they were really going to do it! She didn't find a reason why they shouldn't make love, they both loved each other, they both wanted this and they both want to make the other one feel good.

"O-okay…" she stutters

Still holding her hand he slowly pulls her toward the bed and sits on it, Dawn sits on Red's lap. She starts kissing him while holding his face and he grabs her waist and kisses her back. Their tongues are embracing each other and dancing, she softly moans into his mouth, he takes this as her way to tell him she's ready. He shifts positions and lays her on her back while he's on top of her still kissing.

They break the kiss to breathe and Red takes this opportunity to look at the girl under him, still clothed she's bearing a pink t-shirt with blue designs, a pink mini-skirt, knee high black socks with pink boots, she was stunning. He didn't take long to take off his hat and t-shirt to make her smile with desire, he might've not had the most muscled body, but he still had a pretty toned one, she reached up and moved her fingers over his chest, he took this opportunity to raise the shirt over her head and uncover her upper body for the first time; he had touched her breasts, but he never saw them, he always touched them above her clothes, he opened his mouth when he saw them for the first time ever

"Not really polite to stare" Dawn says and giggles

He gulps hard and slides down her body planting kisses all around, first her collarbone, then her left breast, then the right breast, her belly button and the he reached her skirt, he looked up at her and saw she was blushing while breathing heavy.

Taking it as a sign to continue unbuckled her belt and threw it to the floor along with their shirts, he unbuttons the button of her skirt and slides it down her long socked legs and threw it to the floor as well

"Almost there…" he muttered as he took off her left boot and then her right one, he placed them on the floor.

He looked up at what he'd done; she was more beautiful now than she's ever been. He lifted her left foot and planted a kiss on the sole of her sock making her giggle; he slowly made his way up her leg planting kisses on her ankle, knee, thigh and then finally on the ribbon of her baby blue panties

"You sure you want to do this? We can still stop if you want to" he looked up at her awaiting her response.

"No…" she whispered barely above a whisper "I want you" she whispers again, he smiles at her response

"I want you too, baby"

**-o—o—o-**

There he lays, naked on his bed with his girlfriend sleeping/holding on to him with her face on his chest, he's thinking about the huge step they just took, they made love to each other, they lost their virginities with each other and they proved they loved each other. He looked over Dawn and saw his hat sitting right beside her; he picked it up and put it on his head, he looked over at Dawn again and she was smilling.

"I love you so much…" he whispered and stroked her exposed cheek.

**A/N: That's it! This was not a Lemon per see, it was softer than that, an Orange maybe… is that a thing? No? Well it is now! And I own it! Just kidding…**

**Uhhh, you might be wondering why a M rated story does not involve sexual intercourse, well bear with me I have my reasons, and here they are:**

**I'm probably not good at writing them, so I'll just do them slowly, if you read the ORIGINAL Red Dawn you'll see it has no smut at all, so if you compare the two, this is a smutty chapter… maybe you don't think so, but I do**

**I'm afraid that if I write a smutty story I'll get my account banned for writing a MA story while this site only goes as far as M**

**Maybe I'm leading to something… maybe there's gonna be another chapter of Red Dawn and there's still one episode**

**Please tell me your thoughts in the Reviews and tell me if I should write a last episode.**

**Thanks for reading, Review or PM me in case you have any suggestions, ideas, complaints or just want to talk (but try to PM me if you want to talk).**


End file.
